webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nom Nom (episode)/@comment-3986222-20170111110747
This episode along with Viral Video are simlar to Dexter's Labortory episode Dexter's Rival and Mandarker:It's the first day of school and Dexter is having a great time. All of the teachers and students are welcoming him back to school because he is their star student. A new student comes along named Mandark who is so much smarter than Dexter and the teachers love him more. Dexter is crying over himself meeting his match. Mandark comes up to Dexter and tells him that he knows that he has a lab and he wants to see it. Dexter shows Mandark is lab thinking that this is the only thing Mandark doesn't have. Mandark is unimpressed and he shows him that he has his own lab. Dexter is shocked to learn Mandark has his own, much larger, lab and seems to be his intellectual superior. Dexter is faced then with two choices, which are becoming Mandark's lackey and shutting down his lab and discontinuing any further experiments here on in. Dexter is forced shuts down his lab and discontinue any further experiments here on in... forever. Then he miserably goes to school the next day. All of the teachers and students now hate him and they all love Mandark the way they used to love Dexter. Just then, Dee Dee came up to Dexter yelling, "Hi Dexter!" Mandark overhears this and when he sees Dee Dee he falls madly in love with her. He goes up to Dexter and asks about her. Dexter has the idea to set Dee Dee up with Mandark for a way to make him smarter. Dexter leaves a trail of candy from Dee Dee's room to Mandark's house and Dee Dee follows it. When she gets to Mandark's house Mandark is waiting for her and he takes her into his lab. He wants to dance with her and when she hears that, she starts dancing all over the place like an idiot and she starts destroying everything in his lab. She completely destroys his entire lab and she leaves. Dexter is watching from his lab (with a root beer bottle for celebration) which he has reactivated up and continue any of his further experiments, so now he has been re-united with his one true love, which is his computer. Mandark is in his laboratory laughing when suddenly, Dexter breaks in being the smartest boy genius in the world and he makes a very scary and evil looking Dee Dee destroy Mandark and everything in his laboratory. Mandark wakes up only to realize that it was a dream. Mandark is sleeping in a bed that is amongst the remains of his blown up laboratory. Mandark starts crying over his destroyed laboratory and his recurring dream of it being destroyed. He starts talking to himslef about how horrible things have gone for him ever since, that fateful day. Then, Mandark has an idea. He digs through all of his old stuff and finds a book on how to do something. He starts thanking someone named "Jo Jo" for this book and starts laughing maniacally. The next day at school, students and teachers are still loving Dexter and his genius. Dexter is just there basking in his popularity and acting cool and relaxed and happy with his life. Then, Mandark's voice is heard. Everyone turns to see him sitting in the deask way in the back of the room. Mandark tells Dexter that there is a school science fair coming up and that he is going to win. Mandark challenges Dexter to and and Dexter accepts. Dexter and Mandark get into a competition over who will win the science fair contest. Later, Dexter is back in his laboratory sunbathing under a scientific sun light. Dee Dee runs up to him talking about the news of the science fair competeition between him and Mandark worried about him losing the competition. Dexter tells her not to worry about a thing. He says that he will just use another one of his old inventions. Dee Dee unsurely says that, that will be fine and leaves. Mandark is watching them on a screen from his laboratory of which he apperantly rebuilt again. Mandark says how there is no way Dexter will win, because he has something even more powerful than science and he laughs his evil laugh. The next day, the science fair has begun and Dexter is mezmorizing the judges with his robotic arm. The judges are about to give Dexter the blue ribbon when Mandark comes up saying that he has something that he is going to use for his science fair. Something better than all of science in any way which is magic. Mandark uses the book which turns out to be a spell book and magically makes wizard clothing appear on himself. Mandark uses his magic to do amazing things which is better than science and then Mandark says he would like to show them who his little friend Jo Jo is and he uses his magic to create a giant portal to another dimension where a big green alien monster comes out of it and starts attcking everything. Mandark is laughing in evil of how he is winning, but then his amusment is quickly stopped when Jo Jo starts attacking Dee Dee. Mandark tries to get Jo Jo to stop, but he just keeps coming at her. Then Jo Jo picks Dee Dee up and eats her and if he doesn't save her soon enough, she will be digested and gone forever. Dexter and Mandark team up with each other to stop Jo Jo. They combine the powers of magic and sience to defeat the evil monster and save Dee Dee. Their powers are so strong they destroy Jo Jo and Dee Dee comes flying out. Dexter takes out his robotic arm and Mandark uses his magic to make it reach up to Dee Dee where he grabs her and saves her Mandark gets rid of his spell book and all of his magic knowing that it's evil and should never be used. Dexter, Mandark, and Dee Dee all get along as friends. This is all until Mandark starts swooning over Dee Dee which freaks her out and makes her grab onto Dexter for protection making him yell at her, freaking her out making her mad at him and then the judges present the blue ribbon to both Dexter and Mandark making them argue over who deserves it more and getting the three of them to all get into a fight with each other making them enemies again.